


Post Noodling Canoodling

by jantefazal



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen RPF, Chef RPF
Genre: Beginning of something new, But it easily could be, Compromising Position, Crack, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, I just think this ship is the one everyone ACTUALLY wants, M/M, Not a crack fic, The author definitely has a favorite, Tickle Fights, developing feelings, it is an entire crack fic, nevermind, post part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantefazal/pseuds/jantefazal
Summary: The next day after noodling the beloved Canadian Matty Matheson and BA Test Kitchen Brad Leone find themselves in a tickling war. Hunzi comes in and makes it awkward.





	Post Noodling Canoodling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I've never made a fanfic before so it's my first one. I quickly wrote this one and this has little to no edits at all so please please be nice! I just ship these two waaaay harder than Brad and Claire. Like the noodling episode makes me so happy and their relationship is so wholesome and ugh, I love them. Please comment any suggestions on what I can do to make it better!
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been a long day for the two men when it came to the noodling. They had that awesome late lunch after frying up some seriously delicious catfish with coleslaw and grease galore. There was blood, sweat, tears and even a slightly tipsy discussion of what the pair should do next. Tuna fishing (unfortunately) was brought up and within two hours the company has already given them the next itinerary and dates for Alaska for the aforementioned and highly regrettable suggestion of tuna fishing.

After arriving at the hotels and a hot shower rinsing off their day the boys were exhausted and spent and fell asleep in a deep and joyous slumber

The next morning brad woke up first and noticed Matty still laying transversely across the bed. The white cotton sheets were woven between his legs as he layed on his tummy shirtless exposing the array of tattoos that encompass his round figure. Matty was as what many people would describe as top heavy with thin regular sized legs and a large round almost circle shaped above the waist. This leads to a wide canvas of tattoos that Brad poor thing finds himself staring quite often and finds a new thing to appreciate from time to time. His eyes then trail to Matty’s face where he adorably has a little drool trails and both hands have a firm grip on the pillow laying under his head. He looks content and relaxed and Brad knows exactly how to wake him up. 

“Good morning buddy!”, exclaimed Brad and soon enough his hands begin to start ferociously tickle the bottom of Matty’s feet. 

“AAAAHHHHH!!!!” exclaimed the rambunctious and adorable Canadian, who immediately awoke from the sweet sweet dreams of lasagna only for the nightmare to be switched from catfish eating his feet to a less scary figure tickling the bottom of his soles. “The fuck was that Leone?” he exclaimed. 

“I’m trying to wake you up. Also probably scare you again. You should have seen the look on your face buddy…I…I…” Brad soon found himself in a fit of giggles and grabbed his stomach as he soon sat of the side of the bed his side facing the frozen Canadian. 

“Oh yeah, you’re going to regret that Mr. Leone,” stated Matty as he began to roll up his imaginary sleeves and tackled Brad from the side beginning his endless assault on tickles. Given his size Brad was simply not ready for the initial onslaught but during the assault Brad was able to begin his own onslaught of tickles. The back and forth led to a full out tickle war between the two men without an end in sight.

This continued for admittedly too long between the two adult men and thirty minutes later Hunzi (the beloved editor) has walked in on a Brad full on straddling and pinning Matty’s wrists on the ground. Both men looked up at the intrusion and then looked down at what message could be sent there. Before, they can explain themselves a bright flash indicating a camera went off and Hunzi hurriedly left the hotel room. As soon as the store closes the men realized their predicaments.

Brad sighs “So, I guess we need to get going huh.”

“Yup. All this fighting really has me starving.”

Brad takes a moment, probably too long a moment to let go of Matty’s wrist. He ends up staring at the man below him instead for a short period of time. Afterwards he then gets up from off the floor to his own two feet. He reaches a hand to help the other fellow off the floor.

“C’mon. Maybe we can have some of those fish tacos again!” exclaimed Brad wishfully hoping that Matty didn’t notice him staring at him while he was still pinned to the floor.

“Yeah, let’s get going”, stated Matty. He did notice though. Brad staring at him for what seemed like a long period of time. Weirdly enough, he didn’t mind it. He got off the floor with Brad’s help and left the hotel room together. They were each left with their own thoughts. Brad is left wondering why he stared at him for so long. And Matty is left wondering what the stare meant. 

All he knows is he didn’t mind a single bit the way Brad looked at him.


End file.
